


We're One and the Same, Deranged

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Mini Prompts [20]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Do you really want me to leave?” He asks it from the corner of the room.  She has yet to flick on the lights, not that it matters.  He can tell that her gun is raised and pointed at him, even if she knows it won’t do a thing she doesn’t seem to care, and she can see the way his eyes flash with his words, green and eerie.</p><p>“Yes.”  She says, and the lie is so well concealed it takes even him by surprise, takes him a moment to consider what she’s saying."</p><p>Natasha and Loki work at coping the only way they seem to know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're One and the Same, Deranged

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Deranged" by Coheed and Cambria; absolutely amazing song that I always thought fit these two way too well. Hope you enjoy! Fic 19/50

“Do you really want me to leave?” He asks it from the corner of the room.  She has yet to flick on the lights, not that it matters.  He can tell that her gun is raised and pointed at him, even if she knows it won’t do a thing she doesn’t seem to care, and she can see the way his eyes flash with his words, green and eerie.  They’d look more familiar on a panther than on a human, or god, or whatever it was he was.  

“Yes.”  She says, and the lie is so well concealed it takes even him by surprise, takes him a moment to consider what she’s saying.  He advances on her either way, at first under the pretense of heading for the door she’d just walked through, but as he grew closer he shut it behind her and crowded her back so that she’s pressed between it and him.  Her gun sticks just below his ribs, pressing into the skin.  He just smirks, the faint light filtering from the kitchen playing on his thin lips.  Lips she’s doing her best not to focus on though they’re intentionally on her eye level.  

“You cannot lie to me,” he purred, voice silky sweet and as toxic as the arsenic she’d slipped into her target’s drink not three hours ago.  How Loki had known that she’d be back from a mission so soon, when not even her team or her Director had known it, sent shivers up her spine.  

“Then tell me this: what are you doing here?  I told you last time was the last.”

“Then I suppose I should respond in kind and lie; I didn’t mean to be here, I couldn’t help myself.”  He’s mocking her now, his voice in her ear and breath hot against her skin.  She presses the gun into his side even harder and he gives a low hiss of satisfaction.  “You know how the truth tastes of acid on the tongue; why attempt to force truths from me when you will not voice your own?”

This time she does shiver as his tongue traces the shell of her ear, sending her heart racing and making her breath hitch in her throat.  

“I told you I was done with that shit,” she said, voice stiff and unwavering even as he could feel her heart quicken as he brings his lips to the pulse point in her throat, scraping his teeth over the soft flesh.  Goosebumps rise where he meets her, and his hands find her wrists, feeling her pulse there as well.  

“And I told you not to lie to me, Natasha.  Shall I teach you a lesson?”

It’s enough of a ruse, an intentional goad, that leads her to rip her hand away from his and bring the butt of her gun hard against the top of his head.  It stuns him for the briefest of moments and that’s all she needs to push him back and sweep his legs out from under him.  While on his front, preparing to rise, she grabs his arms and pulls them tight behind his back.  

“You are going to listen to me,” she growls, pressing her mouth close to his ear now.  His own breath stutters and she relishes the easy way she can pull him apart the same way he does her.  They’re so similar it’s terrifying.  From her side she pulls out a knife and trails the sharp edge slowly against his pale cheek.  The skin cuts so smoothly it’s scary and she grins as she watches the blood bead.  He lets out a low groan as she smears the blood against his cheek then forces her fingers into his mouth.  She has to force herself not to gasp as he takes to licking her fingers like a kitten at milk.  Before he can say much else she’s already risen from atop him and saunters into the bedroom. She knows exactly what she needs, and he’s just the guy, or god, to give it to her.  

She trusts him, and it’s the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realizes it, but it’s true, and it’s the only reason she strips in front of him, allowing him to watch the way her breasts sway as she shimmies out of her pants and panties, the creamy expanse of skin making his mouth go dry at the sight.  One arched eyebrow is enough of a sign from her that he should replicate what she’s doing, and just as slowly he’s undressing in front of her.  Like everything else Loki does this is an art, the way he removes his vambraces piece by piece, folds his long leather coat followed by the gold and other leather pieces of his regalia until he’s in nothing but his skin.  They stare at one another for some time, drinking in the sight as though they’d never seen each other naked, as though they hadn’t done this a million and one times.  It’s Natasha who lays back on the bed first, scooting to the center.  Loki looks momentarily stunned.  She usually prefers to be on top but tonight . . . tonight she needs something else.  

And there comes the trust.  

She beckons him forward with the crook of her finger and he follows, crawling atop her.  Without so much as waiting for a prompt he brings his lips down her scarred and flat torso, paying her every inch of skin the attention it deserved before pulling her hips forward ever-so slightly so that he could get a better purchase of her shapely backside.  His eyes meet hers once more, waiting for the go ahead.  She tips her head back, relaxing entirely on the bed, and he brings his lips to her lower ones, sucking and licking until Natasha’s whines and moans fill the room.  Two of his fingers work their way into her body, scissoring her open while his tongue pays homage to her clit, applying the right amount of pressure to have her whimpering into the pillow she pulls over her face.  He doesn’t stop, doesn’t let up until she’s nearly there and then yes, finally, she comes screaming, hips nearly bucking out of his hold even as she holds his head down to her core with one hand.  He only pulls away when she allows him, releasing his hair and letting him come up.  He licks his lips as he rises, eyes more alight than she’d seen in some time.  It amuses her to no end how much he loves pleasing her with his tongue and she wonders if it stems from his belief that he’s only as strong as his words and mouth are.  Perhaps that was something to investigate at a later date; as it was she wanted him inside her, and she grabbed him by the throat as she sat up slowly and pulled him closer to her so that he could align his hips.  His gaze is curious.  She’s never allowed him to be on top and it takes him a moment to adjust to the role reversal.  

He gets over his surprise very quickly though, as she knew he would, and without much ado pushes into her inch by inch.  Two fingers was just enough to widen her so that there’s a lovely ache as he fills her to the brim.  Her back arches, her hands clench the bed tight, and he groans as he adjusts to the shift in position.  

She doesn’t let him relish the slow, comfortable atmosphere for long.  Her eyes flash as she looks up at him.  “Hard and fast.  You say you want to rule, prove it--.” She hardly gets the last word out before he pulls out and slams into her in the perfect way she needs.  She’s pretty sure her entire skeleton has been knocked out of position because her body locks up for a moment as he begins to fuck her into the mattress, there’s simply no other explanation for the way he’s moving, and once the initial shock has passed she’s crying out and scratching his back, drawing blood with her nails.  He’s groaning and growling in his own pleasure, more animal than human, ferocious as he lays claim to her body.  His teeth find her breasts, taking each nipple in turn between his teeth and applying just enough pressure to have her seeing stars and screaming for him.  

“Say it,” he growls as he looks up at her, detaching from her left breast to stare.  

“Wha--?” The word is punctuated by a particularly loud cry of pleasure.

“My name.  Say. It. Now.”

“Loki,” she whines, her voice just loud enough.  He roars for her to say it louder and she does, screaming it as he gets faster.  She’s sure she’ll break any moment now, already feeling herself crumble at the edges.  She tells Loki she’s on the edge and he brings one hand to his mouth, sucking on his thumb, before he moves to press it hard against her clit, worrying at it with his slicked digit.  

She comes apart at the seams, white hot light and pleasure and noise rushing through her body simultaneously, sending her arching off the bed.  He picks her up, seating her on his lap as his hands find her hips to raise and lower her at his leisure, lips fastening to her throat and sucking so hard she’s sure he’s already broken the skin threefold.  It doesn’t stop him, nothing but his own climax does.  By then she’s come apart more times than she can count, her voice nothing but a hoarse whisper as it leaves her throat in short gasps and spurts.  It’s getting harder and harder to remain conscious as he fills her over and over again.  Only once does he break character, and begging her to tell him how badly she needs him.

“I do, Loki,” she rasps in his ear, feeling him shudder underneath her with the use of his name.  “I need you now.  More than ever.  You were right to be here, I needed you.  I need you still.  Please, Loki, please.”

He comes with a strangled cry, hands tightening so hard on her hips she’s sure she feels the bones creak under the pressure.  She ignores it, too wrapped up in the way his face contorts, eyes fluttering to the back of his head with his orgasm. She doesn’t often get to watch it, too immersed in her own, and while her body is still coming down from her own multiple orgasms she can still register every emotion that passes his face.  Lust, need, happiness, even the smallest hint of love in the eyes when he finally looks back at her.  She just smiles and kisses his cheek.  Yes, she needed that.  

 


End file.
